


A Bit of Comfort

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Loki comforts, Nothing serious, Toxic friendship, We Die Like Men, a bit of kissing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: After a rough encounter with a toxic friend, Loki comforts the reader.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	A Bit of Comfort

When Loki overheard the front door of your shared apartment open and slammed shut, he expected you to wander into the bedroom soon after. After fifteen minutes ticked by and still no sign of you, Loki marked his place in his book, set it on the table and headed out. He found you slumped on the floor, leaning against the door, sobbing. 

“Darling…” he called out in soft tones, not wanting to startled. 

You gazed up at him, eyes rimmed with red and cheeks wet. “People suck!” you wailed before dropping your head back down. 

Loki dropped to his knees and sidled up next to you. The material of his sweater rough against your neck. He drew circles on your back with his nails. 

“It can’t be all that bad.”

“Yes it can.” your voice muffled. “Everyone hates me.”

Loki leaned his head against your and pecked behind your ear. “I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite.” He gave your opposite arm a squeeze in hopes of cheering you up. “Is this about—”

“YES!” Your head popped up as you turned to face Loki. “They did it again! And I don’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ from you.” Your eyes flashed with anger. 

Loki held up one hand in defense. “I assure you, my dove, helping you through this is my only concern.”

You sniffled. “Really?”

Loki nodded. He grabbed your legs, unfolded them and draped them across his lap. “Without question. Another run-in with that so called friend of yours?”

“Do I have the words ‘door mat’ tattooed across my forehead?” 

Loki brushed some hair out of the way. “Not that I can tell but it is,” He kissed both of your temples. “a lovely forehead. They did it again, didn’t they?”

“Yes.” Your voice grew small. “I don’t know how to stop it.”

“You do but it is hard letting go of relationships, particularly toxic ones.” 

“But if I can make them understand—”

Loki cut you off with a kiss to the lips. His arms wrapped around your waist and squeezed you tight. You sighed against him, tears wetting both of yours and Loki’s cheeks. 

“Shhh… you can’t fix everyone, my love. And I can’t bear to see you like this.”

You nodded. “I know, but…”

“They are an adult and you must take care of yourself first. Fortunately,” Loki smiled as he pulled the two of you to standing. “you have me around. And I am an expert is taking care of you. In all ways.” He raised an eyebrow, earning the first smile since you got home. 

“Thank you, Loki.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again. “I love you.”

Loki stared back at you. “I love you more. Now, I suggest you settle onto the couch, while I make some popcorn and we can watch those awful movies you enjoy.”

You giggled. “You mean romantic comedies?”

“Such a sentiment.” Loki made a face as though he bit into a lemon. “But for you, I am willing to make the sacrifice.”

You rose on your toes to kiss his nose. “Your sacrifice is noted. And I want extra butter this time.”

“Whatever you want, my love.”


End file.
